


Just Another Realm Away

by AmbierGA_2004



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: But not all the time, Dorks in Love, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Luz is back in the human world, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbierGA_2004/pseuds/AmbierGA_2004
Summary: Luz and Amity's relationship is complicated due to an agreement between Eda and Camila. Luz doesn't always stay in the demon realm or earth, but ever since her mother found out where she was it put a dent in their growing relationship.A Lumity Long Distance Story
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 26





	Just Another Realm Away

On Earth

Luz was in her room in the human world, night had fallen and stars glittered the sky. The light from the moon reminded Luz of home. Not the home where she is now, no, her home where her friends are, where she can be herself and nobody judges her, where magic is literally in the air and where the one person who she loves more than anything is, Amity. The moon to her was just a reminder o the first thing Eda had ever taught her, and the stars reminded her of the second spell the isles taught her. The human world couldn't, nor will it ever compare to the beauty of The Boiling Isles. Luz let a single tear run down her face while she whispered a goodnight to the witch who has enchanted her. "Goodnight Amity, I love you." even though she is a realm away, Luz knows she can still her hear. 'I love you too Luz, sweet dreams.' A whisper is said in her ear before drifting off to sleep. 

Mint green hair, golden hues, pale skin, lips she misses kissing and a smile she would trade the world for enchanted her mind. 

_____

On The Boiling Isles 

Blight Manor had fallen silent as night crept throughout Bonesborough. Amity was sitting next to her window watching the night take it's toll. The Boiling Isles looks a lot smaller and less brighter now since Luz is only here for short periods of time. The adventures are less exciting, Hexside is even more dull and The Owl House is less enchanting. Amity would give anything to have Luz's mom let her love live here, but Luz told her she'll have to let her mom take time to understand what the demon realm means to her. She knows Luz doesn't have any Human friends and that she is bullied and judged by everyone on earth, it's hurt her knowing that the girl who she loves dearly is picked on and she can't be there to protect her. Tears fill her eyes and as they run down her face she hears a voice that's no louder than a whisper in her ear. 'Goodnight Amity, I love you.' She knows the voice as she hears it everyday and night. Every good morning, every goodnight and every I love you. She smiles and whispers back. "I love you too Luz, sweet dreams." 

Chocolate eyes, Dark brown hair, a goofy grin, light brown skin and hands she wish were holding her right now filled her dreams.

_____ 

Both soon fall asleep, dreaming of each other and counting down the days till they can see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship makes me happy cry


End file.
